


Kiss My Bloody Fist

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Death, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Racism, Raunchy Words, Sexual Content, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't some weak, tiny mouse... Right?</p><p>Stuck in a dark, troublesome situation causes Beth to realize - with the unwanted help of an angry redneck - that she's a lot stronger and a lot more powerful than she's ever realized. Especially when she has something she wants to get back to and someone to help her.</p><p>(A "I dont know what I'm doing but lets do this!" piece of fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

_You hit me once_  
 _I hit you back_  
 _You gave a kick_  
 _I gave a slap_  
 _You smashed a plate over my head_  
 _Then I set fire to our bed_  
Kiss With A Fist, **Florence + the Machine**

Beth recoiled, the gun going off behind her and its bullet missing her only by a few inches. She was jerked to a halt by her fear, said gun pointed at her back. She could feel it’s cold steel at the back of her head as fear racked her violently and she suppressed the urge to scream.

“Come on, Girl! Turn around niice and slow,” a voice drawled from not to far behind her.

Beth sucked in a deep, sputtering breath of air to steady her nerves before slowly turning to the barricade she’d tried to sneak by after stumbling across it. Why? Why did she have to be alone? Why’d she have to get separated? She wanted Maggie… Glenn… Daryl…

“Now step forward reaaalll slow, got it?” the same voice called out, carrying and gruff to her ears.

Beth shuddered at the fear of death looming at her, feeling its presence more than she ever had before as she stepped cautiously, slowly out of the semi-safety the woods had offered, making for the road the barricade was on, stumbling to the center line, hands up in surrender.

She shook as tears streamed down her face. She curled in on herself as someone approached. Her hands fell to her side and she hiccupped back the tears. She didn’t pay the person approaching any thought, her mind all over the place, wanting to run, wanting to get away. Why did she have to get separated! Why-

“Whooaa, Girl! Aint no need for them crocodile tears,” the same, loud voice of the gun owner drawled once more, his voice mocking sounding.

Beth opened her eyes and blinked the sun from her eyes, peeking through tears and her eyelashes to find a man with a smile that made the hairs on her arm stand up and skin crawl. It wasn’t predatory or even disturbing. It was dangerous. His smile was not an inviting one. It was cruel, along with his eyes that were almost like ice. Eyes that… that reminded her..

Beths eyes opened fully as the man – now standing almost arms length from her with his gun twirling on his trigger finger – stared down at her and she up at him. His stance had a cocky swagger to it, but it was similar. It was the same… the eyes. The eyes were brighter, crueler, but his jawline, his mouth, his nose… He-

“You…” Beth began, her voice a croak, a whisper as she tried to find it, steady the waver, and find her words to speak to the man before her.

Yes… yes! Up close… he looked… they were subtle, aged, but… he looked just like – 

“Now don’t let ol’ Merle scare ya, huh? Ya don’t cause trouble and we’ll get along reaaall fine, ya hear?” he chuckled unpleasantly, obviously enjoying the power of their position; him over her, a cat playing with a cornered mouse.

“Merle?” she said slowly, knowing that name as she shook her head, words sputtering from her parched lips. “You- You’re… you’re Daryl’s brother…”

Suddenly all traces of a cat playing with its new toy vanished from the mans face. His smile fell and was really looking at her, taking her in, sizing her up , his steely blue eyes staring into her blue-green ones. 

And then… it wasn’t a bullet or a walker Beth feared. Because suddenly this man was making her stomach drop and her throat clinch with the overwhelming and sudden loss of the ability to breath properly. 

“Girl,” he spoke slowly, voice deadly calm. “Think me and you need a talk.”

And then he was reaching out for her, grabbing her by her shoulder roughly, and a scream erupted from her. She tried to drawl back, tried to turn and make for the woods. No, no, no, no-!

“Wooo! Feistier than ya look, girl!” he – Merle – laughed darkly, arm going around her waist and keeping her pinned to him. 

Suddenly she felt something sharp pressed against her throat and she froze. Her back was pressed against his chest, feeling his heart thud against her back as he yanked her by her ponytail. She whimpered and shuddered at the cold steel on her throat and the pain of his fingers tugging her hair.

“There ya go, niccce and easy, sugar,” he laughed, seeming to have enjoyed her little attempt of escape.

Beth choked on the urge to sob as she was slowly lead to the barricade where other men waited, having been laughing and watching with interest. Beth’s eyes darted to each one with fear, some eying her up and down like meat. Dear god above what was she being pulled into-

“Night, princess,” Merle grinned before Beth felt a sharp pain near her neck before suddenly her world began to blacken. She gasped and slowly found the ground approaching before she was sucked into the black of the unconscious world.


	2. Say a Little Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do apologize for any OOC that may go on...

She was dreaming. That much she was aware of. She knew she was dreaming and she knew she hadn't fallen asleep on purpose.

_In her dream, Beth was walking with Glenn and Maggie. The world moved as if she was under water and shifted around, disorienting her. Maggie and Glenn were pushing back walkers. There was screaming and panting._

_Memory. It was a memory. She was running now, trying to keep up with them. She'd fallen. Lost track of them. Hadn't called out, though. She couldn't scream for them. Anyone could be out there. Walkers. Humans. Dangerous animals... Who knew what!_

_The dream memory shifted violently and Beth was stumbling along, completely lost. She heard voices, though. Maggie? Glenn? It sounded male. In her dream, Beth ran to the noise and prayed for relief from the fear eating inside her._

_“She gonna cause trouble (trouble)?”_

_As Maggie ran to the clearing, she could hear louder words. Someone was talking above her? By her? Their voices sounded so close, so near to her. The opening to the trees seemed so far away. She kept running. There was growling behind her. Tears pricked her eyes._

_“-Knows where mah brother-” the words drifted in and out, sounding like her head was constantly being dragged in and out of water as she ran._

_“-Threat-?”_

_“-No bites. Feverish-”_

_The voices sounded louder and Beth covered her ears, stumbling as she ran. She could hear walkers right on her. They were close! She was gonna die! No... No! Beth ran, holding her hands to her ears as everything sounded louder._

_“Maggie! Help! Maggie... Glenn? Glenn! Daryl-”_

“DARYL!” 

Beth screamed and shot up violently, gasping for air and crying, tears pouring down her face as her head snapped around, eyes flickering back and forth, fear bubbling like a slow brewing soup inside her, waiting to take over her, eat her up.

She gasped and panted, struggling as she realized she couldn't move her arms, panic sending her heart-rate through the roof as she whined and tugged, struggling with the adrenaline pumping like a bad drug through her system.

“Whoa-whoa! Enough of that! You're going to hurt yourself!” 

Beth's head snapped to her left, eyes wild and darting like a cornered animal as a male stood before her. He was short, most likely in his forties, and sporting a pair of glasses and a button up shirt. He was looking at her with fascination and concern as a dark skinned woman stepped around him after entering the room, tsking at her.

“Honey you need to lay back down,” she said, her tone firm but kind.

Beth jerked from the woman's touch and looked between the two, sweating and breathing heavily as she tried to open her mouth, trying to find words. Where was she? Who were they? Why couldn't she move? What had happened to her? Wha-

“Well well, lookie here! Girlie! Yer awake!” A familiar, mocking and gruff voice cut through her questions and she turned to the door with wide eyes.

Merle Dixon. Oh... Oh! Slowly, Beth felt anger swelling. Him! He'd done something to her. Knocked her out after putting a knife to her! Her eyes stared at him with disgust and anger... But fear. Fear at how easily he'd moved her around like a rag doll. Fear at the way a sadistic sort of interest was behind his calm little smirk.

He was just waiting for the moment for her to try something while he was in the room. 

“Split, ya two. Gov'nor lettin me have a chat with Girlie here,” he said, nudging his head to the door. 

The man and woman eyed Merle evenly before they both slipped out, quickly making it out the door and leaving them alone. The anger she'd felt was overpowered by her growing fear as she stared at him stiffly, fighting the urge to recoil back as he stepped closer. He'd get the best of her if she did that. 

Lori – before her death and the few times her and Beth had been able to talk – had once talked about how some men had liked to use intimidation and force on women to “get their kicks” and that if you bent to it once, you'd bend to it always. She'd explained that in a world like now, they had to be extra careful.

Merle Dixon made her skin crawl and her heart beat like a trapped canary in a cage.... But she fought that as best as she could, keeping her gaze on him as he pulled up a chair and straddled it, leaning against the back of it as he watched her with a steady gaze.

A long silence fell between the two, save for the pounding of blood Beth heard in her ear. She tried not to squirm, wishing for her knife. It seems after she'd been knocked out it had been taken from her. She hadn't had to use it much, but she missed having it with her to make her feel even somewhat safe and armed.

“How you know my brother, Girl?” Merle spoke up, causing her to startle at his voice.

Beth opened her mouth then closed it tightly. She couldn't tell him that. She couldn't answer that. If she did, then he'd wanna know where Daryl was... He'd go to the prison. She couldn't put everyone in danger. Maggie, her father, Judith, everyone... She couldn't say anything.

Swallowing down her fear, Beth kept quiet, eyes focused on his bayonet arm prosthetic. She recalled the feeling of its cold steel on her neck and bit her lip to fight down a whimper. Instead she stared at it, waiting for him to move.

“What? Ya aint gonna tell ol' Merle what he wants ta know?” he asked, raising a brow at her.

Beth ignored him, though. Shutting him out as best she could. She couldn't say anything. She wouldn't say anything... Even... Even if she died! She wouldn't... She couldn't say anything... Beth had no belief that she would survive this world to the end of her natural days. She wasn't Carol or Maggie or Lori She wasn't like them. She wasn't them. 

She would die.

“Go forth, Christian soul, from this world in the name of God the almighty Father, who created you, in the name of Jesus Christ, Son of the living God,” Beth began softly in answer, Merle's eyes hardening and his only hand gripping his chair. “Who suffered for you, in the name of the Holy Spirit, who was poured out upon you-”

“Go forth, faithful Christian. May you live in peace this day, may your home be with God in Zion,” Merle cut in, rising slowly and making his way towards her with ease. “With Mary, the Virgin Mother of God,with Joseph, and all the Angels and Saints.”

“Amen...” Beth breathed, the older Dixon standing before and over her as she sat on the bed she'd woken in.

Beth wasn't sure what was more startling. The mans proximity, his invasion of her personal space sending chills down her spine... Or the fact he'd known the passage of the Prayer of Commendation. Beth swallowed thickly as he raised his blade and pressed the tip just under her chin at where her adams apple would be, shaking... But this time she felt prepared.

They'd be safe. She wouldn't say. She wouldn't let her family hurt... It was the least she could do... She hoped Maggie and Glenn would be happy. Hoped Rick would be able to handle Judith... Hoped she'd get to see her mama.

Beth closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to end her life-

“Ya got a death wish, Girlie?” Merle spoke up, cutting into her thoughts.

Beth opened her eyes sharply, meeting his bright blues and swallowed thickly. She kept her mouth shut, though and he tilted his head back and studied her before he lowered his blade. Beth's eyes followed the blade as he lowered it to his side and scoffed at her.

Her eyes were drawn from him and his annoyed expression as the door behind him opened. Beth watched as a nicely dressed man with brown hair showing gray streaks and swept back, eyes that looked like muddy water, and a calm smile stepped through the door. 

“Merle? Are you going to introduce us?” the man asked, and Beth swallowed as an unease crept across her skin at this strange newcomer with the calm smile.


	3. Reunion

“Honey, you gotta stop scratching at them bandages,” Dr. Stevens – the woman who'd tried to calm her down after she woke up – tsked as Beth curled her fingers away from the bandages on her neck. They itched something fierce. She'd gotten poison ivy with Shawn and Maggie once when they were kids, so she knew this wasn't that bad. But it still wasn't pleasant.

The bandage covered a cut on the side of her neck that had been caused by his rough play. Dr. Stevens had insisted it wouldn't leave a mark, but it had been a little deep. Beth could tell the woman wasn't pleased about it either. She also kept giving Beth apologetic looks when Beth tried to ask about why she was being kept in the room.

“That's not up to me to say,” she'd answer, and Beth had a feeling the woman said that a lot.

She also had a feeling that the man with the brushed back graying hair and “southern gentleman” smile – a smile Beth could see right through as it didn't reach the mans eyes – was the one in charge. People had practically scrambled to his side or away if he so much as glanced at them.

He'd been civil enough to Beth, and she couldn't rebuff him for that. What she could rebuff him for was the fact he seemed to be “friends” with Merle Dixon. The man had stepped back and almost looked like a kicked dog when the man entered. He didn't bow his head, but he stiffened and kept his eyes on him like he was waiting for the man to turn and slash his throat.

It made her skin crawl. For if a man like Merle Dixon – who'd shown no remorse in throwing her around like a doll and had approached her with a seemingly dark intent – could be almost cowardly around this man, then she knew she'd better keep herself guarded. Never trust anyone but the group. That was what Rick had told her, once. Had told her daddy and Maggie and everyone more than once.... Rick may not be completely sane anymore, but she trusted his judgment on that. It had kept them all alive this long.

“Am I gonna have to cut your nails off, sweetheart?”

Beth jumped and jerked her hand down, not having realized she had been – once again – scratching at the bandage on her neck. She let her shoulder's drop and curled her legs up to her chest, burring her face in her knees. She let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. 

When things felt hard, back when they were all traveling, Beth use to hum. She'd hum very low so no one could hear her and annoy them. But she'd hum or whisper a few bible verses to calm her nerves. Her faith had waned much over the years, but after almost cutting herself to death....

“I hear your voice on the wind, and I hear you call out my name... 'Listen my child', you say to me. 'I am the voice of your history. Be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you free.'"... Beth sang softly to herself, taking soft, even breaths to calm the storm of her nerves.

She continued to sing, not paying the few looks some of the doctors that darted in and out of the room gave her. She paid no mind to any of them or her surroundings, burrying herself into the comfort singing brought her; made her feel.

“That's a rather lovely voice you have,” a voice cut in through her singing, causing Beth to jerk her head up and focus back on the world around her.

The man from before – Philip Blake or The Governor as he'd introduced himself as – stood in the doorway. Standing with him was Merle. They were both staring at her, The Governor with a caring and warm and pleased smile while Merle was staring at her with such an unreadable expression that she couldn't help but really see the similarities between him and Daryl when he did that.

Beth didn't reply to his complement. Instead she straightened and looked at both with her body stiff and eyes wide, waiting. Waiting for the neutral treatment she'd been given to go away and for them to suddenly attack her.

Instead, the Governor chuckled and shook his head at her while Merle stuffed his only remaining hand into the deep pocket of his jeans and shifted on one leg to watch her.

“Well Dr. Stevens and Merle said you weren't much for words. I see what they mean now,” he teased with a smile, and Beth frowned, uncomfortable at being teased by this man.

The Governor didn't seem deterred by her silence or discomfort. Instead, he motioned her to stand and follow him Beth hesitated, looking at Dr. Stevens. Dr. Stevens didn't look her way, and Beth knew the older woman wouldn't be any help.

So she slid from the medic bed she'd been sitting and laying on for hours, taking slow careful steps as she followed the Governor to the door. Merle held the door open and Beth kept as much space between her and him as she could, not looking his way as she felt his steely blue eyes following her and watching her as she walked behind her as they followed the Governor.

Beth had barely stepped around a corner from the room she'd woken up in, when she crashed into someone. Instantly strong, but feminine arms were wrapped around her and Beth stiffened, ready to struggle until a very familiar – but almost forgotten – voice whispered into her hair.

“Oh my God, Beth!”

Beth's eyes widened and she look up sharply into the beautiful, tired face of Andrea Holden. Instantly Beth let out a choked gasp and she clung to the older woman in disbelief, recalling the sick sadness that had overwhelmed her when she'd thought that Andrea had been among those lost at the farm.

“Andrea...” Beth breathed, shaking.

Andrea let out a choked, tear filled laugh and nodded as the two smiled at each other, paying no mind to two very confused males watching with interest, each for their own reason. Beth didn't care. Andrea... Andrea was alive!

Beth wasn't alone... She wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! It's Andrea! This should get more fun, right?... Right.... Yeah lol


	4. Plans

_Blood sticks, sweat drips_  
 _Break the lock if it don't fit_  
Kiss With A Fist, **Florence + the Machine**

Beth hadn't wanted to let her go. She'd clung to Andrea with all her might, feeling like a small child in the older woman’s sure, strong grip. She'd almost cried when The Governor gently led Andrea away from her and motioned for Merle to lead her on.

“I'll come see you soon, I promise,” Andrea told her quickly as Beth was dragged off by Merle.

She'd watched the older blonde until she went around another corner, left with Merle Dixon once again. He'd simply grabbed her arm and started dragging her. She struggled, not wanting him to touch her. Her body was still sore from the last thrashing she'd taken with him.

“Whoa now, Sugar Cube,” he growled as she tried to claw at his hand around her arm, almost falling when he instead roughly let her go.

She put as much distance as she could from him. She watched his eyes harden as she could feel the terror and anger she had for the man rolling off her. She couldn't help it. This man... How could he be related to Daryl? 

Daryl was by no means a saint, but he'd never thrown her around or hurt her on purpose. Sure she remembered how Daryl was before the prison, back when they first showed up at their farm but that didn't matter. He was a good man... The older Dixon was a far cry from good.

Merle looked up and down the hallway they were standing in, his eyes still hard as he leaned towards her. Beth coiled back and flinched, much to her annoyance. She was giving him power when she did that!

“Get up,” he grumbled, looking away as she flinched and stepping back.

Beth stared at him before slowly getting to her feet. He motioned her forward and she hesitated before doing so. This time he kept step beside her, his feet seeming to shuffle while she took long strides. She still kept as much distance from him as she could manage, though.

:Here,” he grunted as they stopped at a room. He threw it open for her and motioned her inside. Beth hesitated to go in – she didn't wanna be trapped in some room again – but when he narrowed his steely eyes to slits, she stepped inside.

The room was... Nice. It had a decent sized bed – big enough for two people with an old, soft green comforter and two white pillows – and the walls were a pale yellow with little red flowers on it; sortof fifty themed like back on the farm. The walls had mock painting and the windows had bars, but they had curtains if you wanted some privacy from outside. There were two wooden dressors, a small walk-in closet, a desk, a chair to rest in, and a small circular rug on the hard-wood floor.

What caught Beth's attention was the fact it had a clean bathroom with soap and hair products and she could see from where she stood that someone had put towels in there along with clean clothes. She stared at the room before turning to Merle, who was standing in the doorway watching her.

She looked at his arm – just now noticing that the blade was gone – and noted that he looked a little tired. Not as spry and ready as he'd been when he captured her, but she still wouldn't put it past him to be able to knock her down if he needed to.

“How the hell do you know my brother?”

Beth's eyes went to his face and he was looking at her with a hunger now; a needy sort of glint. He wanted to know about Daryl. She could see that clear as day.... And a part of her wanted to tell him. If it had been Maggie, she'd want to know.... But she couldn't. This man... No. She couldn't tell him where he was. So she'd answer how she knew him.

“Daryl was part of my group... I lost them. He helped keep us alive. I don't know where he is,” she answered softly, meeting his gaze full on.

It wasn't a lie. She didn't know where Daryl or any of them were at the moment. Did they leave the prison? Did they think her dead? Had the others survived? She hoped her daddy wouldn't worry himself sick over her. They didn't need to... She was scared but she'd get back. She had to.

“Hmph,” he grunted, rubbing his scruff covered jaw and nodding his head, as if he was slowly rolling her words over.

Beth stood, waiting to see what he'd do or say. He probably didn't believe her. She didn’t care if he did or not... She wouldn't tell him anything else. She couldn't... Daryl may hate her for it. She knew he'd been searching for Merle – although he never said it aloud on their trip – and had been looking for signs... But she couldn't risk the others. Not when Merle was being held on a leash by The Governor.

“Ya lyin' ta me, girl?” he asked, tilting his head up to look down at her.

“Why? Going to throw me around again?” she found herself saying, a voice like Maggie's encouraging her spite while she inwardly reeled at the fact she'd just said that!

His steely eyes narrowed at hers before they flickered to the bandage on her neck. She'd almost forgotten about it, but feeling his eyes on it reminded her and she unconsciously reached up and touched it and took a step back from him, putting a good two arms length between them.

“Nah,” he spoke up, “think ya've had enuff.”

And with that he stepped back and tugged her door shut, leaving Beth confused and a little startled. Had... Had he just pulled back from an argument? 

Beth bit her lip, being left alone in a quiet room with bar covered windows and a beckoning bathroom.... Well... She might as well get cleaned up. She could use a refresher before she tried for her escape tonight... Maybe she could get Andrea to come with her!

Feeling a little more footed since she woke up, Beth looked at the door where the older Dixon had been before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

**-0-**

“Well?”

Merle slipped his thumb into his belt loop while he placed his stump on his hip in the doorway of The Governor's office. Said man was writing in a notebook and looked up from his work to give Merle a waiting stare.

“She knew mah brother. Says she lost track of him.”

“And you believe her?” The Governor asked, closing his notebook and stapling his fingers on the desk, watching him.

Merle looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was near before stepping into the room and shutting the door. He didn't like being alone with this fucker, but he wouldn't show any cowardness to him.

“Nah. Not completely,” he drawled, crossing his arms, leaning against the door so no one would try to walk in.

The Governor nodded before he unstappled his fingers and sat back in his office chair, looking thoughtful, staring at the ceiling for a bit. This is what the man did when he was really planning something. Something Merle was sure he'd be forced to handle.

“Keep an eye on her,” he finally spoke up, leaning forward and meeting Merle's gaze. “I'll have Andrea make her comfortable here. Let her guard down. See if we can't get her to talk... No doubt in my mind she'll try to run soon. We'll be ready to catch her, of course, and keep at it til she'll wanna stay.”

Merle's teeth mashed at the satisfied expression on the mans face, so sure of himself and his plan. Merle saw exactly where he was goin with this. He wanted to see if Girlie had any friends out searching. Wanting to lure them in and get the girl on their side to help keep Andrea close while makin the girl bait for anyone lookin.

Sick fuck.

“Sure thing... Aint no babysitter, though,” he grumbled and the Governor chuckled.

“No, yer not. But I know ya can handle it and wont fuck it up... Less you think Rosco or Martinez would fair better?”

That made him scowl deeply. Rosco was a big sumbitch who'd try to fuck the girl and Martinze – while a helluva lot more sociable and nicer than himself – was a weakass who'd prolly fall for some sob story and let the girl go.

“Ah. See, I thought not,” the Governor smirked and Merle grit his teeth, knowing damn well he'd been played. “Then I leave it in your hand, Dixon.”

And with that he was dismissed. Merle nodded and pushed himself off the door before opening it and slipping out. On the way out the hallway he startled one of newer kids – punk named Troy – as he punched a wall hard and growled angrly.

Fuckin sunuvabitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little OOC I feel here... Hmm. I may come back and fix some shit but here ya are! Thanbks for the kudos and shout outs, y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Always have fun fucking with your favorite characters. it makes the story fun for you at least.


End file.
